


Awkward first dates or not

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Just a short fic based on a 2017 interview about misha taking Jensen to a new age restaurant, because I’m embracing everything fanfic, and why not write more RPF.The interview is on YouTube here, if anyone is interested in watching it:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5Ei4ey3bQ4





	Awkward first dates or not

The thing was, Jensen had never meet anyone as weird as Misha was before. He had meet weird, funny and cute before, his wife being a fine example of those qualities that had attracted him to her in the beginning, but Misha Collins had next level weird that Jenson was now finding himself intrigued by. The man in general was intriguing, in a way that just wasn’t the fact that he was new alone, that was making Jensen so interested in him. He recalls the curiosity he had when first meeting Jared and wanting to hang out, a very long time ago, different to how he was feeling now. The need to get to know Misha was different from the one he had, had upon meeting Jered for the first time.

He sits at a restaurant table which he wouldn’t naturally be in, and it’s all Mishas fault. The decor was weird to say the least but the bar looked cool, and the menu had things he wasn’t even sure off what they where. He moves uncomfortable in his chair under the gaze of Misha as he watches him, eyes glued to the menu and surely it's obvious to his work colleague he isn’t used to frequenting these weird restaurants like himself.

It’s when Misha next goes about taking the menu he had himself, and the menu out of Jensen hands and handing it to the waitress, who was now there to take their order – ordering the least three ordered things off the menu, not just for himself but for him too, that Jensen feels something he's not quite sure he can even put to understanding just yet. But its sexual, because as misha looks to him and orders, with those navy big blue eyes of his, the waitress looking Jensen over, it’s clear that Jensen is turned on at the control misha has over him in the time it takes for him to order.

"I hope you don’t mind, I thought we could try a few plates off the menu?"

Misha tells him once the waitress is gone with their order, and Jensen can't talk, frozen in his seat, because he's never had anyone order for him before, he recalls a time when his wife Danneel, had asked him to order her a salad, whilst she went to the restroom one time, and this didn’t compare at all to any of that.

"Yeah....no worries."

He eventually says, because what else was he going to say. He shifts again in his seat, but this time it’s to deal with the arousal in-between his Jeans. That was very uncomfortable in tight Jean’s, he thinks, almost like a side note to himself.

His thoughts go to the feeling of Misha taking control and ordering for him as he fears what he might find, as he begins to examine why it had turned him on so much, and he concludes that its the way that Misha takes control of the situation, part of him denying that it's just the fact that it’s something new, that he hasn’t experienced before, making him feel weird – making his body feel weird and hot...and aroused.

When the food comes, Jensen has to have a mental conversation with himself because what was happening to him? What was happening in this situation he was finding himself in? Why was his mind going to places it shouldn’t, or hadn’t gone to before. He was married he reminded himself. But still the way Mishas fork goes into his mouth, makes Jensen think about blow jobs, and how much he wants the other mans mouth around his penis right about now, and what the hell was he thinking that for? Its when Misha makes a noise, at the back of his throat from the food touching his mouth, that Jensen loses it completely and feels his cock give a twitch in his Jean’s. And he's not even sure if the noise Misha makes is one that indicates he likes the food or hates it, Jensen certainly thinks the food is terrible, but then again it’s not his type of food, now is it.

He's ridiculously hard and hungry thanks to Misha and just wants this over with now, so he can go question his new found confusion at his sexuality in private, that isn’t in this restaurant, so hes happy when Misha says.

"Should we go?"

His right hand grabbing for his wallet, and it’s only then that he realises Misha had paid for the bill in full. He supposed, it's the least he can do for bringing him to a shit-y restaurant and making him eat horrendous food, but he also can't help feeling like Misha has taken him on a date, where the food was horrible and the date leaves him just as sexually frustrated as any normal first date would do, because he wasn’t getting any, and hes thankful his penis has seemed to calm down a little, enough so that when he gets up from the table he hasn’t got a visible boner anymore. 


End file.
